Becoming His Lady
by Strawberri Leigh
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are returning to Hogwarts just like all of the other students in their year; only these two are returnIng as the Head Boy and Head Girl. Will House Rivalries stand up even after the war or will they give each other a chance at friendship? If they do, what will everyone think if Gryffindor's princess becomes the Slytherin prince's lady?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This story was inspired by my Oneshot "His Lady". I would suggest you not read the Oneshot unless you want spoilers that will appear waaaaaaay later in this story. Changes are likely be made to the "His Lady" for the scene to fit into this story, but I am leaving the Oneshot unedited and as a stand alone fic; "His Lady" will not be deleted. This will be a multi-chapter fic. I'm not sure how long it will be exactly, but it will in no way be short- not with what I have planned. Thank you to all of you who read "His Lady" and reviewed and favorited and followed! Also, I'm dedicating the first chapter of "Becoming His Lady" to glowmidnigth because she told me that I "have a very good plot" and "You have my blessing". Thank you! Now, without further ado, LET'S GET ON WITH IT! =D

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hermione Granger was sitting in her bedroom rereading one of her favorite books when an owl flew onto the sill of her open window. She smiled excited, yet anxious, to see if she had been made Head Girl. Her friends had told her not to worry and that she was a the best candidate, but she couldn't help it.

Hermione and all of the other students that were in her class year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were to be returning to the school to make up for their seventh year which had been disrupted by the war. The war that had bourn much pain and loss and grief... It seemed as if the war had touched every single witch and wizard in some way, shape, or form.

Hermione didn't want to get sucked into the haunting memories, so she took the letter from the bird and scratched its head before it was off and out of the window. She settled on the edge of her bed and took a deep breath while tearing the seal.

_Miss Hermione Granger:_

_I am sure that by now you are aware of the mandatory return of last years' seventh year students. Your class year will mix into last years' sixth years who will be part of this years' seventh year class. I am pleased to inform you that you are to be this years' Head Girl. Enclosed with this letter of your Head Girl badge. I trust that you will wear it proudly, Miss Granger, as you deserve this position for your steady high marks and excellent behavior throughout your studies at Hogwarts. I am very proud to have had the honor of teaching you and being your Head of House. Oh, and your list of supplies for this year's classes are also enclosed._

_Sincerely, _

_Your headmistress,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

As Hermione read, her smile grew bigger and bigger. She rushed downstairs to inform her parents, to whom she had recently returned their memories and brought home. Many things had to be done during that horrible war and Obliviating her parents' memories and sending them away was one of those things.

Hermione was just glad that she and her mum and dad had all survived the war and were able to live in peace without fear of being murdered because of some stupid blood status. It was like turning a new page...or getting a second chance.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Draco Malfoy was seated in one of the many parlors in Malfoy Manor with his best mate Blaise Zabini when his mother came into the room smiling with an envelope in her hand.

"Draco, I'm so proud of you!" Narcissa Malfoy exclaimed as she handed him the already opened post.

Draco sat up straighter and tilted his head at his mum as Blaise cocked an eyebrow curiously.

"What exactly have I done, Mum?"

"Just read it, dear."

She took a seat beside her son.

_Mister Draco Malfoy:_

_You have already been owled about the mandatory return of last years' seventh years earlier in the summer. I am pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as this year's Head Boy. Enclosed in this letter is your Head Boy badge. Mr. Malfoy, no matter what anyone may think or say to you, you deserve this privilege. You are a brilliant, determined young man who was unfortunately forced down the wrong path at an early age with no chance of a different route- until now. I hope you enter Hogwarts this year the young man you were meant to be, not the boy you were forced to portray. _

_Sincerely,_

_Your headmistress,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Draco couldn't believe what he was reading. He _actually _received Head Boy? Sure, he had been top of his classes. Well, all but the ones he shared with Hermione Granger- there was no doubt that she was this years' Head Girl. But the blonde had thought for sure that he wouldn't become Head after the part he was forced to play during the war...

But this was his chance! His chance to show everyone that he wasn't some pureblooded, muggle-hating, self-centered git. That was all his father's influence, and, now that Lucius was locked away in Azkaban for the remainder of his life along with the other arrested death eaters, Draco was free!

"What are you grinning like crazy at that paper for, Draco?" his Italian friend inquired.

Narcissa placed her hand on Draco's shoulder and squeezed it affectionately.

"Our second chance, Blaise, our second chance..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**So, here's the first chapter- yay! Its going to be slow working up to Dramione because I want this to be as believable as possible. Oh, and the chapters will be longer than this:)**

**Next Chapter: Hogwarts Express!**

**Don't forget to review! Criticism welcomed, but don't be mean!**

**Xx Strawberri Leigh**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks for reading:)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kings Cross was bustling with people getting to where they needed to be, yet no one noticed the families disappearing into a wall. On Platform 9 and 3/4 sat an exquisite train that would carry all of Hogwarts' students to the castle. First year students had wide, wondrous eyes taking everything in while their parents' had wistful expressions thinking of their own times at Hogwarts.

Hermione's parents were sad to see their only daughter off, as well as a little apprehensive. Even if the war was over, there would still be those who held the beliefs of Voldemort, and those people could prove dangerous.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay home, Hermione?" her mum asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Yes, Mum, I'm sure. Don't worry about me- I've been through much worse than just school," the brown haired teen reminded her.

They all shared a shaky laugh.

"Be safe," her dad said.

"I will be."

She hugged then one last time before getting on the train to find her friends who had already boarded to save a compartment.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

On the other side of the platform Draco was just arriving. He was alone though having said his goodbyes to his mother at home. Looking amongst the crowd, he spotted Pansy Parkinson talking with Blaise.

Pansy wasn't as bad as people made her out to be. She wasn't desperate or clingy, she was just strong-willed and determined. Of course, if she wanted something, she would do her best to get it. Sure, she had tried to get Draco to ask her out for a year or two, but that was just her stubbornness. Despite popular belief, they hadn't been in a relationship; though he was her date to the Yule Ball. Besides Draco's nonexistent feelings for the girl- outside of platonic- the reason he never got with Pansy was Blaise who had been smitten with her for years now.

Blaise had been his best mate since they were very young because their families had been very close. During the war, the Zabini family had stayed neutral while the Malfoys had taken up with Voldemort. Draco's father had not given neither Draco nor Narcissa a choice in the matter. They were to side with the Dark Lord and support him; Lucius had practically raised Draco to support the cause anyhow.

Draco shook away those thoughts as he approached his mates.

"Careful there, Blaise, you might be her next victim," Draco teased.

Pansy spun around and narrowed her eyes playfully.

"Jealous, Drake?"

She knew he absolutely hated that nickname.

Blaise snickered as Draco rolled his eyes, content on ignoring the girl. He'd told her many times over the years to drop the idiotic nickname, yet she still hadn't.

"Oh, Drakey," Blaise sighed, trying to keep a straight face.

Pansy laughed as a scowling Draco hit his male friend upside the head.

"Never. Again. Zabini."

The tanned boy just shrugged.

"We'll see!"

That's when the whistle blew signaling that the train would soon depart, and they boarded.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hermione, do you know who's Head Boy?" Ginny Weasley asked.

Hermione shook get head no.

"I'll find out tonight, though."

Ginny turned to Harry and started whispering in his ear.

_Oh, Merlin help me! I bet they're going to act all coupley for the rest of the ride..._

It's not that Hermione didn't like Harry and Ginny being together because she did; our was that there was only one other person in the compartment with the three of them and he wasn't exactly happy with Hermione right now.

Ron Weasley had been acting like he had a stick up his bum ever since the beginning of the summer when Hermione had said that she didn't want a romantic relationship with him. It wasn't her fault that what she had thought was there turned out to be nothing. They barely had anything in common! Hermione wanted someone who would match her intellectually- she didn't tell Ron that though because he would have had a fit saying that she thought he was dumb. Really, Ron was too immature, and it took Hermione until about a week before they broke up to realize it.

Another thing was that Ron liked to be rather physical. The odd little kisses here and there were nice, but they started becoming a lot more frequent until he was trying to practically snog her any time he saw her. Hermione didn't want the a relationship that centered around physical. That she_ did_ tell him.

Hermione had thought that she and Ron could go back to being friends, but she should have known that Ron's ego would have been rubbed the wrong way.

The train whistle blew then, and Hermione pulled out one of her books, ready to read for the remainder of the train ride.

It was only a few minutes later when the sliding door opened to reveal three Slytherins: Draco, Blaise, and Pansy.

The four Gryffindors looked up, and all of them except Hermione reached for their wand.

Hermione had thought long and hard about what this school year would be like between the different houses- mainly the Slytherin house and the rest of the school- and what she decided shocked even her. She believed that the students bearing the dark marks had no choice but to act as they did for fear of their lives, and that they deserved a chance to show a different side of themselves- if they had one. It wasn't as though she expected everyone to hold hands in the Great Hall at the feast tonight and sing Kumbaya.

"What do you three want?" Ron sneered.

As if at once, a blank mask fell across the three teens' faces.

"All of the other compartments are full," Blaise stated in a faux clam voice.

"And?" He butted in, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione glanced at Harry who looked unsure of what to do. He meet her eyes, and they had a silent conversation before he gave a slight nod.

Hermione cleared her throat, stopping the stare-down between the others.

"Would you like to sit with us?" Hermione asked "I'm sure we can make room."

Draco eyed the girl carefully before walking in and saying a polite, "Thank you."

Hermione removed her legs off of the seat to let the others sit down.

"What. The. Bloody. Hell?"

"Ron..." Harry muttered.

"No! You're really going to let these slimy gits sit with us?"

"Ron, there's nowhere el-"

The redhead didn't even let him finish his sentence before he was up and out of the door, slamming it behind him.

"I'm sorry about him... He-" Ginny cleared her throat. "He hasn't been right since Fred died... I'll go check on him..."

After Ginny left, silence settled over the teens. Pansy rose from the bench she was squished on between Draco and Blaise to sit on the other without sitting close to Harry.

Blaise was first to break the awkwardness.

"Thank you again, Granger, and you, too, Potter."

"Don't worry about."

Hermione give a small smile which Blaise returned.

"Is that a Hard Boy badge on your robes, Malfoy?" Harry asked, surprised.

Draco gave his trademark smirk, though it seemed playful this time.

"No need to seem so shocked, Potter. I've always been top of the classes, only ever behind one person."

Draco turned to Hermione giving her a nod and slight smile, both of them thinking that maybe this year would show a different side of everyone.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed; don't forget to review:)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry about the delay in this update, loves, but, as I have said before, I will not be able to update on a regular basis! Thanks to all who have reviewed, favorited, and followed- you all get virtual hugs and chocolate-chip cookies! :D

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The remainder of the train ride was spent mostly in a mostly unawkward, yet not completely comfortable silence. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts about the war and how it being over would affect everyone at school.

Blaise was mainly contemplating how people would react to Gryffindor's so-called "princess" and Slytherin's blonde "prince" both being Heads and sharing a dorm and wondered if either of them were aware of their living arrangements yet. He smirked to himself. This was bound to be an interesting year.

Pansy was thinking of her mum and dad, and how they had forced their only daughter to get the Dark Mark. Of course she had wanted to please her parents as every child does, but, honestly, if it had been up to her, at the first sight of Voldemort, she would have ran away and never looked back... His followers were despicable creatures, and she was considered one of those monsters now. She felt disgusted with herself for doing what she was forced to do to those people, but she had been given a choice: do what she was told or die. Her self preservation had won out.

Draco's thoughts were along the same line as his friend's. His father Lucius had been a high-ranking Death Eater from the beginning, so Draco was quite literally born to follow in his father's footsteps. When Draco was younger, Narcissa had tried to protect him from Lucius's harsh style of upbringing, but it was inevitable. Whenever Draco had done something wrong, even if it was only a minor offense, he was beaten. It was around when he was six that his father decided to "educate" him on pureblood superiority. Draco's earliest memories were of those lessons.

When the train arrived at Hogwarts, the odd group nodded their farewells.

"Where do you suspect Ron got off to?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Not a clue."

Hermione knew that this year would be trying on everyone, but Ron shouldn't have flipped out over sharing a compartment when there weren't any others left. The thought crossed her mind that he left just to get away from her, but she squashed it quickly. If he wanted to act like a baby, fine by her.

As always, before the feast began, the first year students were sorted into their houses. As Professor McGonagall stood and gave the same speech that was always given, the air seemed to be heavy on the great hall.

Teachers and students that should be there weren't. Dumbledore wasn't even there, and it seemed as if he was part of the school for he had been there so long. Even Slytherin's table was quietly reminiscing on the recent past.

When they were finally allowed to eat, Ginny informed Harry and Hermione that Ron was being difficult and didn't want to talk to anyone and was going to sit with Dean and Seamus.

Hermione looked unfazed by the news, but, on the inside, she missed her friend and wished that he would just grow out of his temper tantrums.

Harry said that he'd try to talk to Ron later in the dorm, and that he'd be back to his old self on no time, but Hermione knew better.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

School had officially started about a week ago, and Draco now sat on the couch in the living area. On the coffee table in front of him were open books, his notes, and a roll of parchment that had his freshly written Potions essay on it. Classes were already swamping students down with reading assignments and essays and the like, and, if he wanted to stay top student in Potions, Draco had to buckle down early.

The portrait door swung open and in ran Hermione. Her hair was hiding her face, and she ran straight up the stairs without a word.

That wasn't really surprising, though, seeing as how they had barely spoken to each other. It wasn't that they had argued or made the other upset in some way, they just didn't talk outside of Head duties and arranging the prefects' patrol schedules- although there had been the passing hellos and nods to acknowledge the other's presence.

Something was different just now though- it had seemed as if Hermione was hiding herself. The thought left his mind as quickly as it had flitted through, and Draco began to gather up his things.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Hermione stood in front of the mirror that was inside the bathroom she shared with Malfoy and looked at her back. Her blouse lay discarded on the floor, and her hair was twisted up in a bun.

She had run into Ron on her way back to the dorm from the library where she had just finished her essay for Snape. They had stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. When neither of them said anything, Ron sneered and shook his head before attempting to walk away.

Tired of his snarky attitude, Hermione had grabbed his arm, ready to tell him exactly where to shove it when he snapped around and shoved her roughly against the wall with enough force to leave her breathless. By the time she had caught her breath and her mind had comprehended what happened, Ron was gone.

It would definitely bruise...

As she removed the rest of her clothes and stepped into the warm shower, she contemplated how different everything was now than it was in first and second year. She and Ron were on seriously rocky terms, she had barely been able to see Harry and Ginny because she was busy, and, as much as she hated to admit it, she was starting to notice a lot of things she wished she hadn't about Malfoy...

The way his brow furrowed when he concentrated, how he would tap the tip of his quill on the bottom right corner of his parchment when he was bored in class, bit his lip, ran a hand through his hair, his eyes-

Alright, Hermione, calm down!

And to think school only started a week ago...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again! So after some serious thinking, I'm going to remove the Oneshot that inspired this story because, truthfully, I didn't take my time, I rushed it, and it's become too controversial in the reviews. Becoming His Lady WILL continue, but whenever we get to the events of the Oneshot it will be **_**heavily**_** edited. **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Hey, mate," Blaise chirped as Draco slid onto the bench beside him. "How's Head duties treating you?"

Draco nodded his hello and started filling his plate as he spoke. "Not bad, actually. Granger and I split making the Prefect's patrol schedules and then have our own patrols, so it's not too much of a work load."

"That's nice. It's our last school year and all; I think all of us deserve a chance to sit back and take a breather- some more than others after these part few years..."

Blaise's voice dropped lower towards the end almost as if he was muttering it to himself. Draco still heard him though.

"I know, mate. What've you been up to then? I haven't had a chance to get around to the common room yet."

"Nothing really. There's the occasional fourth or fifth year who tries to pull some blood supremacy crap on some of the muggleborns that were sorted into Slytherin this year. I think they've learned not to though," Blaise chuckled.

Draco looked knowingly at his friend. "What did you do?"

Blaise's eyes sparkled. "I swear that I didn't do anything!"

"Pansy, then?"

"Nope, but speak of the devil and here she is!"

The devil as Blaise named her slipped onto the bench across from her two male friends and raised a questioning eyebrow to Draco as if to ask what the two boys were talking about.

"What did you do the the younger students to make them drop the supremacy views?"

Pansy's smirk could have rivaled Draco's best one in that moment.

"I didn't do anything."

"Well then who did?"

"It seems like we Slytherins have had our own Granger-spirited girl and never even noticed. She's just about as stubborn, helpful, and smart as the original."

"Slytherin has a Granger?" Draco asked skeptically. How could anyone related to Granger end up in Slytherin?

Blaise answered before Pansy could. "She's not related to Granger, if that's what you're thinking. She just seems a lot like the "Gryffindor princess" in her personality."

Draco nodded. "What year is she?"

"Fifth," Pansy replied. "Her name is Amelia Hendricks, but people call her Amy."

"Think she'll start a S.P.E.W. up again?" Blaise chuckled.

"Merlin, let's hope not," Pansy snorted before turning back to Draco. "Hey, when was the last time we threw a party?"

Draco thought for a moment. "It's been a while... Why?"

"I think it's about time for one of our famous Slytherin parties, don't you?"

Draco smirked at Blaise. "Remember our last party?"

Blaise eyed Pansy. "Are you sure you want to chance a repeat of that, Pans?"

The boys laughed as Pansy's face hardened. "I was wasted, and that won't happen again."

"Sure, it won't," Draco drawled.

She flipped her hair back over her shoulder. "Party or no party?"

"Yeah, why not?" Draco replied. It was about time he let loose again.

"Saturday night then."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

It was Saturday night and Hermione was laying across the couch in the Head dorm's living area with a new muggle fiction book she had gotten just before returning to Hogwarts. Well, technically, it was a gift from one of her muggle girl friends.

It wasn't really the type of book Hermione would have chosen for herself. It was a teen fiction book where the typical bad boy meets the typical good girl- that has a hidden bad side, or at least an interest in the bad side- and thus the chase for romance begins, all because the good girl looked attractive at a party.

Such a cliche.

But Hermione was reading it anyway. She doubted it, but maybe at the end the good girl would realize her stupidity for falling for the bad boy and leave him. That would be a nice twist.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Hermione placed get bookmark inside the book before setting it down on the coffee table in front of the couch and heading to the portrait.

"Ginny? Harry? What are you two doing here?"

She stepped aside to let them in.

"Come on, 'Mione," Ginny said as she pulled her friend up to her room.

"What are you doing, Gin?"

She stumbled as Ginny pushed her inside and shut the door.

"I knew you'd say no, soooo I've already got you up here to get you ready," the redhead replied, starting to go through Hermione's clothes.

The older girl crossed get arms.

"Ready for what, exactly?"

Ginny threw Hermione's short black dress at her.

"Put that on."

Hermione caught it, but didn't start to get dressed.

"Ready for what, Ginny?" She repeated.

Ginny sighed. "A party, Hermione."

Hermione went to interrupt get friend, but the ginger continued.

"Please, please, PLEEEEEASE, Hermione! You've never gone to one of the parties that anyone has thrown, and this is your last year."

Hermione pursed her lips. It had been a while since she'd gone partying... Of course, she'd never partied at Hogwarts; she normally went o

out with her muggle friends during the summer because she felt she could let her hair down and not worry about her "goody-two-shoes" reputation, but this was her last year, so why not?

"I knew you wouldn't want to. Never mind."

Ginny started to leave.

"Fine."

Ginny looked shocked abs turned back around.

"What?"

"Fine, I'll go."

Ginny jumped up and down. "Yes! We're gonna have soooo much fun!"

Hermione smirked. Ginny didn't know it- no one here at Hogwarts did- but Hermione was quite the party animal and couldn't wait to let loose again.


End file.
